Lucifer Morningstar (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Lucifer, also known as The Devil, Light Bringer, The Morning Star, and Satan, was the second of the four Archangels created by God and was his favorite son. As the second-born Archangel, he is the younger brother of Michael, and older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. He is a fallen archangel and the embodiment of evil and free will, and is worshiped by malevolent witches. History Early Life Eons ago, Lucifer was the second archangel that God created and was raised by his older brother Michael. Lucifer was at one time the favorite of God's angels, and his name translates to "Light Bringer." It was stated that he once had a strong relationship with God and was fiercely loyal and devoted to him. Before life and even the Earth existed, Lucifer fought a war with God and the other archangels against God's older sister, Amara. When they won by sealing the Darkness away, God created the Mark of Cain as the lock on the Darkness' prison and gave it to Lucifer, his most trusted lieutenant to protect. However, the Mark's power corrupted Lucifer and caused him to foster jealousy. When God created mankind and commanded that his angels honor humans by bowing to them and loving them even more than God himself, Lucifer refused to do so, stating that he "merely questioned his priorities". Being full of pride and jealous of God's love, Lucifer refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself and God, whom Lucifer loved too much to being able to devote himself for the, as he says, imperfect humans. Deciding to wage a war against God, Lucifer approached his older brother, the archangel Michael, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion. Michael rejected him and, at his father's orders, a war begun in Heaven. After Lucifer lost the war, Michael cast him out of Heaven, and he fell to Earth. Sometime before he fell, he somehow came into possession of the angel tablet, which can only be read by prophets and the angel Metatron. Once on Earth, Lucifer created crypts and hid various items (including the angel tablet) in them. As his rage against humans grew, Lucifer eventually approached the Garden of Eden and convinced Gadreel, God's most trusted angel, to let him into the Garden. It's unknown how Lucifer convinced him but it is implied that Gadreel was unaware of Lucifer's true intentions. Once in the Garden, Lucifer twisted the minds of the humans, causing them to partake of the Forbidden Fruit (the Quince). Some time before or after this, Lucifer corrupted Lilith into a demon. Because of his actions, God created Hell and had Michael cast Lucifer into it. Being now corrupt, this got humanity expelled from the Garden. Lucifer at some point managed to manipulate Abel (the second son of Adam and Eve) into listening to him rather than God. In fear for his brother's soul, Cain made a deal with Lucifer asking for Abel to ascend to Heaven in exchange for Cain going to Hell, but Lucifer only agreed if Cain was the one who killed him. Cain agreed, and Lucifer passed the Mark of Cain onto him. The Mark eventually changed Cain into a powerful demon who personally created and trained the Knights of Hell, an elite order of warrior demons hand-picked by Lucifer himself out of the very first demons. According to Crowley, Lucifer also created the Princes of Hell around the same time, powerful demons created after Lilith that were to be the generals of Hell's armies. These included Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus. Asmodeus, in a moment of pride, attempted to please Lucifer by freeing the Shedim, Hell's most savage creatures, assuming that they could train and use them to their advantage. Lucifer, who feared them, locked them away and scarred Amosdeus in retaliation. Also around this time, God had decided to destroy all of the overly vicious Hellhounds he created, but Lucifer managed to rescue one of them, Ramsey, who was pregnant, and from Ramsey the Hellhound population regrew. From that moment on over the millennia, Hellhounds served as "demonic pit bulls" to demons, going after humans who had sold their souls, though Ramsey herself only obeyed Lucifer. Lucifer's prison, a chained cage in a dark void with powerful lightning bolts around it, was designed so that he could never leave or escape it on his own, and it was then further locked with over 600 powerful seals. Any 66 of those 600 seals would have to be broken by an outside being in order to free Lucifer. The seals served to bind Lucifer's power and to keep him from escaping his new prison in Hell. Of the 66 seals required to free Lucifer, only 2 of them are required in a specific order. The first seal is quoted by Alastair as, "And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." The final seal is quoted by Ruby as "And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last seal." Aside from those two seals, any other 64 of the remaining seals will suffice. Lucifer became associated with, and was often referred to by, the name "Satan." The word "Satan" literally means "The Adversary" or "The Accuser". Despite being sealed away, he was still considered the ruler of Hell and the lord of all demons. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation